


The Best Laid Plans

by skargasm



Series: Love, Creeper Wolf [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22912591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: Stiles finds out what Peter has been up to...
Relationships: Derek Hale/Lydia Martin, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Love, Creeper Wolf [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631812
Comments: 10
Kudos: 305
Collections: Ficlets: Stories from 100 to 1000 words





	The Best Laid Plans

“Good day?” Rubbing his nose against Peter’s, and ignoring his grimace at just how cutesy an action it was, Stiles considered his question,

“Well, I had lunch with Dad, which was cool.” He pecked Peter on the lips as he dropped his bag at their feet, smirking when the other man tried to prolong the contact. “He gave me some really good advice actually.”

“Oh yeah?” Another kiss that was a little harder to pull away from. Peter had very nice lips and knew how to use them.

“He thinks I should get Talia involved in the Scott thing.” Peter hesitated as he was about to kiss Stiles again. It was a momentary hesitation but Stiles picked up on it nevertheless. “What?”

“Nothing.” Peter was avoiding his gaze and Stiles realised what was going on.

“Okay, exactly what stunt have you pulled in the short amount of time that we have been apart?” Stiles pulled back, trying to read Peter’s face.

“Now, Stiles – “

“Oh my God! My Dad was right! Peter – what the hell have you done?”

“I know that if Scott pulls at you, you’re going to go. And that’s not wrong.”

“But?”

“I would like to think that your loyalty might come to lie with me at some point.”

“Peter – “

“I can’t compete with nearly two decades of friendship. And I would rather that you not be torn apart having to make a choice.”

“Please, God, tell me you’re not breaking up with me for my own good?” Stiles stepped back, confused.

“Fuck, no – what part of what you know about me makes you think I’m the self-sacrificing type? In case you didn’t understand what I was saying only the other day: I have very intense feelings for you and I would very much like the opportunity to see if we can have a future together. There is not a chance in hell that I am going to give that up.”

“So, what did you do?” Stiles followed Peter to the living room before throwing himself onto the sofa.

“I spoke to my nephew and nieces and filled them in on our relationship.”

“And? Don’t try to pretend you haven’t concocted some plan because I **have** got to know you and I won’t believe it.”

“I thought that it would be – _advantageous_ if there was someone else in Scott’s Pack that was on our side.”

“Oh my – who did you try to convert?”

“I decided to go with the brains, so I started with Lydia.”

“Lydia?” Stiles climbed on top of Peter once he sat down on the sofa, burying his face in the warmth of his neck. He did so love how Peter smelled. Without thinking, he slid his hands underneath the hem of Peter’s tee-shirt, sliding up the smoothness of his chest.

“Liam is very much Scott’s puppy; Hayden seems to go where Liam goes; the less said about Malia, the better; and Mason and Corey don’t really know what a pack is like – they seem to view it as more of a bunch of friends who hang out together. If anyone could see that joining the two packs would be advantageous to all, it would be Lydia. So, yes, Lydia.” Peter tilted his head back, giving Stiles access to his throat. Stiles wasn’t blind to what a demonstration of trust it was – Peter was _literally_ giving him free and clear access to his most vulnerable places – his stomach and his throat. It made something within Stiles ache at the trust so freely given. It also distracted him more than a little from their conversation. “I thought if I could demonstrate how useful we could be – “

“What did you do – send Laura to take her shopping with the Pack credit card?” With a slight nudge, Stiles got Peter to move his body from resting against the sofa so that he could remove his tee-shirt. He hummed in approval, encircling the thick throat and pulling Peter into a deep kiss. Peter bucked beneath him, causing Stiles to groan at the feel of his obvious excitement. Then Peter’s hands were in his hair and he almost completely forgot what they were talking about.

“I would never do something so pedestrian! Besides, Laura’s taste in clothing is absolutely atrocious without proper guidance.” Stiles looked into Peter’s eyes, relishing the feel of strong fingers tugging at his hair. “No, I sent in the big guns – figuratively and literally. Sweetheart – do you think perhaps you’re wearing too many clothes?”

“That can be remedied.” Stiles stood up, about to pull off his plaid shirt when his brain caught up. “Hold on – what do you mean, the big guns?”

“Simple. I sent the very best type of honey-trap – I sent Derek to be her knight in shining armour.” For a moment, Stiles stood in stunned silence. “Stiles – “

He was so looking forward to explaining the flaw in Peter’s plan once he had stopped laughing so hard!

* * *


End file.
